Sibling Rivalry
by Forensiphile
Summary: Greg and Sara discuss their family dynamic. Post-Karma to Burn. GSR


**Title**: **Sibling Rivalry**

**Author: **Forensiphile

**Rating**: Puerile +

**Notes**: This fic is in response to YTDAWonFB Challenge #2. Stories had to subscribe to the following **elements**:

The dialogue phrase **"All is fair in love and war."**

Use of the word **"Pompitous."** (I know it's not a real word, but it's still cool.)

**Quivering**

**Diet Pepsi can**

**Perspire**

**Less than 1000 words in length**.

**Thanks:** to Chauncey for posting this challenge and to all the awesome fans in the group. I never thought I'd write a CSI fic again, and this is two in a week! Granted, not my best. I know it's supposed to be like getting back on the horse, but I think my horse might be lame. Enjoy, nonetheless.

**~~GGSS~~**

Nick left the room and Sara sprang up from her chair, seething. "Of all the…I can't even believe… See? I can't even talk. I'm that mad. How dare he? What an ass."

"Sara." Greg interjected, half-heartedly. It was merely a token effort.

"'Don't preach to me about integrity.' "She mimicked his tone. "So sorry I was abducted by a serial killer. I know it's hard to compete with his really crappy day."

"I think he understands that deep down, Sara. He felt cornered. I was just trying to give him the 'There's no 'I' in team' speech…"

"Yeah, but there is an 'I' in Nick." Sara sniffed.

"…and I think he'll come around."

"I don't know. As I was leaving the holding area, he called me pompitous."

Greg arched an eyebrow. "Pompitous?"

"He was a bit intoxicated. Anyway, things have been different between us since I've been back."

Greg crossed the room and grabbed a Diet Pepsi can from the fridge. He gestured to offer one to Sara. She declined. "I can't know for sure, Sara, but I think you leaving scared him a bit. If a prodigal workaholic like you can up and ditch the job…"

Sara looked a bit exasperated. "That's just it. I wasn't even thinking about the job. I was thinking about Grissom. Grissom was…is my life and my priority. Leaving the job paled next to leaving him." She looked a bit chagrined. "I did miss the rest of you."

"I know that and so does Nick. He's just angry right now. And probably a little embarrassed. "

She nodded. "Also,a bit of an ass."

"That too." Greg conceded.

"Thanks for being the voice of reason."

He shrugged. "Somebody has to be. It certainly wouldn't be Nick. Or you, for that matter. I thought I was going to have to hold you down. You were quivering with indignation over there. You were starting to perspire."

"'Quivering with indignation'? What have you been reading?Fifty Shades of Grey?"

Greg pretended not to hear her. "Anyway, without Grissom here to rein you in someone has to take control."

Sara scoffed. "Grissom could never rein me in."

"Touché. 'If You Can't Beat Them, Join Them: A Gilbert Grissom Guide to Relationships.'"

"All is fair in love and war." She grinned.

A moment passed. Sara sighed. "Do you think Nick will stay?"

"Yeah, I think he feels off balance and maybe a bit jealous."

"Of what?" Sara asked, perplexed.

"Of you."

She stared. "Why on earth…"

"You married Grissom."

"Nick is not his type."

Greg laughed. "Seriously, though. Nick idolized Grissom. Grissom left him for you."

"That's twisted."

Greg shrugged. "Not really. I'm not sure you can see it from his perspective. Grissom always favored Warrick. And even when you and Grissom had your issues, you could tell he respected you. Thought you were smart. Valued your opinion. I think he valued all of ours to some extent, but he'd go with yours."

She shook her head and looked down at her lap. "I don't know…"

"It's true. I was always the lab clown, so it never really bothered me. I think it bothered Nick."

Sara looked a little sad. "He does love you guys, you know? He talks about you all the time. He asks about your cases, about how Nick was doing after Catherine left, etcetera."

"So, you're still married?" Greg asked with a smirk.

"Yes, quite." She waved her left hand. "Why?"

Greg looked innocent. Or as innocent as one could look with a lopsided leer. "I'm just biding my time."

"I don't know. It sounds like you'll have competition."

"From whom?" Greg asked, aghast.

"From Nick. With me out of the picture, he'll have a clear shot at Grissom."

Sara dodged an empty soda can. The night was looking up.

FIN


End file.
